<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb Dumb by luvsickmirr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421336">Dumb Dumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsickmirr/pseuds/luvsickmirr'>luvsickmirr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Teen Crush, They are fools, hinata is bad with names, the other characters only appear by the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsickmirr/pseuds/luvsickmirr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo doesn't know what it is with him and bathrooms. He thinks some mischievous little elf is playing tricks on him, or he somehow pissed off some old god and a curse has been casted on him. Something happened and now every time he is inside of a sports facility Hinata Shoyo just can't go to the bathroom without encountering someone scary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb Dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely self-indulgent but I wanted tsumuhina high school fools!!! No beta just vibes and my best attempt at English plssssss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoyo doesn't know what it is with him and bathrooms. He thinks some mischievous little elf is playing tricks on him, or he somehow pissed off some old god and a curse has been cast on him. Something happened and now every time he is inside of a sports facility Hinata Shoyo just can't go to the bathroom without encountering someone scary. He really just wants to empty his bladder, freshen up a little and get back to his team so they can go back to their little hostel and rest. He doesn't want much, they lost their match and it's difficult and disappointing, but he's gotten better about it. He wants to set a good example for his juniors. <em>Juniors.</em> Geez, he is someone's senpai now. <em>Scary. Exciting. Motivating</em>.</p>
<p>He can think about his status as a senpai after this. Now is not the time.</p>
<p>Right now Inarizaki´s setter is blocking the door. As embarrassing as it is to admit he has no idea which twin this is. Mind you Karasuno just lost to them. He and Inarizaki’s captain just shook hands like ten minutes ago. But how about a name, Shoyo? Nope. Can't do that.  <br/>
Wait, he knows him but he can't for the life of him put a name on the boy. He knows this is Inarizaki´s setter, he knows he's the louder one of the pair, he recognizes the hunger in those eyes- not that the other twin lacks passion, but it's <em>different</em>. He knows this is the setter, the very first setter who has ever declared out loud wanting to set for Shoyo. How can he not know him? </p>
<p>The words the boy in front of him said to him last year have never for a day left his mind. They are always present. Some of his classmates would say “rent-free” and maybe until this moment, he had no idea what that meant. Setter Miya's declaration lives rent-free in his head.<br/>
So with that in mind, one can imagine just how silly and embarrassed he feels not being able to remember a name. </p>
<p>No one makes a sound, no one moves. They are just standing like idiots looking at each other in front of the bathroom. For some inexplicable reason, Inarizaki´s captain is furiously blushing. Why? Is he embarrassed because he also can't remember his name? Oh god. Ok, now he doesn't feel that silly. But he does feel a little bit disappointed. But that's normal! It is!</p>
<p>“Sho-Shoyo-kun!” Oh, the Miya setter actually does remember his name, well this is even worse...Wait just a second! Shoyo?!? A little bit too familiar, no? Are people from Hyogo all overly familiar or was this just a Louder Miya thing? Whatever it was, he can think about it later. </p>
<p>“Miya-san, hi!” Shoyo said with a big smile.</p>
<p>For some strange reason, the other boy started blushing harder. Was he okay? Maybe he was too tired after their match, after all, it was really intense and fun. Inarizaki were formidable opponents. Playing against them again had been a blessing. </p>
<p>“How are ya?” said the setter with a wobbly voice. Seriously he was worrying Shoyo. They saw each other not even twenty minutes ago and he was asking that.</p>
<p>“I am...fine. A little bit tired, a little bit disappointed.” he sighed “I really wanted to play more” he really did. No one likes losing. And really, he was having so much fun. Oh well. He'll have more chances to play. Not against the boy in front of him though. That thought makes him feel something funny in the chest, but not the good type. Not a whoosh type of feeling but more like an oong one. Wow, this bathroom encounter is perhaps the weirdest one yet…</p>
<p>“Oh” Miya’s voice broke a little “Yeah, sorry about that. If it helps I think you've grown so much just from last year. Makes me want to set for you even more,” he said with a nervous but handsome smile. Handsome? Yeah, he was. Pearly whites, a little bit of gum that just made the smile endearing. Long and curly lashes. He remembers the lyrics of a song Yachi was using to help him with english.  Something Taylor Swift said about wildest dreams- “You-You remember right? What I told you last year…” he said. Smile disappearing and eyes looking downwards. He somehow managed to blush even harder. <em>Cute.</em> What is happening?</p>
<p>“Of course I remember! How could I forget, Miya-san?” he said hoping to see that gummy smile again. He pointed a finger towards the other “One day, I’m gonna set for you” Shoyo said, trying to imitate the other boy’s accent and facial expression. “But before that happens, I'm gonna whoop the pants offa ya in next years interhigh” he gave a short laugh looking at the others shocked expression. And maybe there was a part of him that was just a tiny bit embarrassed that he remembers all of that to a t...But it doesn't matter because the older boy smiled again. This time even wider and gummier. <em>Absolutely worth it. </em></p>
<p>He is gonna need a long conversation with his council (just his fellow second years) about what the heck is going on with him!</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the blond said, still smiling and blushing. </p>
<p>“Well, you did beat us Miya-san! I hope you can set for me soon” he jokingly said.</p>
<p>“Uh, oh yeah! Do you have time? Our next match is still hours away…” he said excitedly. Scratching the back of his neck and looking somewhere over Shoyo’s shoulder. <em>Cute. Cute.Cute.</em></p>
<p>The idea of hitting one of his tosses made the whoosh feeling in Shoyo’s chest intensify. He really, really wanted to…</p>
<p>“Ah, you have no idea how much I want to hit one of your amazing tosses, Miya-san. But I think we'll have to do it some other time.” he said with a frown and, as sad as it was, a pout “We have to return to our hostel and rest”.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, I get it” Miya-san visibly swallowed “Are ya guys leaving today?”.</p>
<p>“No, actually, we are staying until the tournament ends” now he was the one scratching the back of his neck and feeling embarrassed “We booked our rooms until the end…”<br/>
After a pause that felt infinite, the setter seemed to have gathered his thoughts. It's cute really, the way the other boy acted. Shoyo feels really happy being with him. He can't wait to dissect this interaction and stay up all night thinking about gummy smiles and tomato red cheeks. </p>
<p>“Shoyo-kun, can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up before the tournament ends and, you know, I can toss to you” he said all that with no pauses and still blushing.</p>
<p>“Yes! Miya-san, thank you so much!”</p>
<p>“You don't have to thank me” the older boy said with a kind smile. Less gummy but equally handsome “It's me who wants to set for you, remember? Plus, you know, it won't hurt having each other's number. Just if you ever want some advice or, well, if you...ever want to talk; you can shoot me a text”.</p>
<p>Those words made his chest clench and his body warm all over. Something about having this monster in front of him wanting to toss to him, <em>wanting to talk to him</em>, without Shoyo jumping through hoops and then some is really refreshing. He feels very special right now. </p>
<p>“And what's with you calling me Miya-san? I am not that old, don't make me feel like it” he said with a laugh “Come on, Shoyo-kun! You can just call me by my name.”</p>
<p>Well, this was going too smoothly for a bathroom encounter. He can just play coy and say that's not how people from Miyagi acted. He could come up with a reason as to why he just can't call the other by his first name. Come on little hamster up there! Come up with something quick! Oh no, the setter was looking at him, waiting for a name the orange head just couldn't remember. He needs to think up something before all his hopes and dreams of hitting one of those crazy-good tosses. Come on, think. </p>
<p>Just as Shoyo was about to open his mouth, his new savior appeared out of thin air.</p>
<p>“Oi, captain! Coach is asking for you” the other Miya twin was walking towards them and Shoyo felt like he should really treat him to something as a thank you for saving him from looking like an absolute clown in front of his- His what?!? Ok, he needs to wrap this up soon.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I should probably go back to my team too” he said” Here, this is my number and my email!” once the blond boy got it, Shoyo smiled up at the twins, “Congratulations and I hope your other matches are as fun as this one was for me! Message me later with how it goes, Miya-san” he smiled at the setter and looked up at the other stoic-faced twin and shot him a smile too. The grey head gave him a secretive smile and looked as if they were in on a secret. What does it mean? He gave a little wave and began running towards where he remembers his team is. </p>
<p>He misses the lovesick look in the setter's eyes and the knowing smile his brother gives him. He also does not think of how during their conversation, not a single person could get into the bathroom. Not even his discomfort at not being able to pee hinders his happiness and warm fuzzy feelings. Maybe going to the bathroom inside a sports facility isn't so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's only when he is seated next to Kageyama on their way back to their little hostel that a name finally pops up in his head.</p>
<p>“MIYA ATSUMU”</p>
<p>“Hinata you idiot! We are on a train!” his setter told him in a harsh whisper and pinched his side.  ”Why are you even yelling about Atsumu-san right now?”.</p>
<p>“Kageyama, I'm calling for a council meeting tonight!” Shoyo declared.</p>
<p>“You seriously need to stop calling them that,” Tsukishima said, shooting him a nasty glare for waking him up “You sound absolutely ridiculous.”  </p>
<p>Yamaguchi snickered a little “What is this meeting about, Hinata?” he asked.</p>
<p>“A bathroom encounter”.</p>
<p>“What?!” Yachi said while their coach shushed them. Maybe they were, indeed, being too noisy inside a train full of people “Hinata-Kun, are you okay?”.</p>
<p>“Yeah! This one was different” Shoyo could not stop the silly warm smile that forced itself onto his face while remembering his interaction with... Atsumu-san “A very good one”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for making it all the way to the end! Lately, I've been obsessed with Red Velvet (not the cake but the pretty kpop girls!!!), and while reading the lyrics of their song Dumb Dumb I couldn't stop myself and somehow make it about tsumuhina. It is a really cute song about crushing on someone! I hope your day treats you kindly and remember to drink water and take care of yourself :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>